


It's Magic

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magical Accidents, Mayor Regina, Oral Sex, SO FLUFFY, Sexual Content, Sheriff Emma, Swan-Mills Family, magic pregnancy, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets mysteriously sick and Regina is inadvertently there to help her. (Implied past Emma/Regina sexual shenanigans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Strange Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> While this story is mostly fluff (with a little angst) it does contain mentions of rape, not in huge detail or in any graphic way, but if that's a trigger for you, be warned. Also, on a lesser note, it contains a lot about feeling nauseous and not being able to eat, if you are triggered by food mention, this might not be good for you.

Emma sat at the table with her parents, looking horrified at the dinner Mary Margaret had made.   
"Is there something wrong with my pasta?" Her mother was offended that Emma hadn't touched her food. She was most offended by things like that, domestic, motherly things that she felt this great need to make up for. Emma's stomach churned, but to appease the upset look in her mother's eyes, she took a bite, hoping against hope that she could swallow it and pretend it was delicious. Alas, no sooner had it made its way down her throat was Emma running from the table to the bathroom, nearly missing the toilet bowl as her stomach heaved up the bite of pasta. Mary Margaret swiftly followed Emma to the bathroom, leaving David worriedly sitting alone.   
"Are you okay in there Emma?" Mary Margaret cooed through the door.   
"It wasn't the food was it?" Emma heard her father call out from the kitchen.  
"Of course not." Her mother retorted. Emma reclined against the cool, tiled wall, sweat dripping down her brow. She just needed sleep. She'd been working overtime for weeks. She hadn't had time to eat properly or even see Henry, let alone get a full night's sleep. 

***

Emma woke with a start at 4:17am. She could feel the moisture in her underwear and her nipples pushing against her t-shirt. She thought that was something only men experienced, but then again, it had been nearly 2 months since she'd had any release. She fell back down onto her pillow and closed her eyes, automatically seeing the last image from her dream, of Regina straddling her, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Emma quickly opened her eyes at this and stared at the ceiling. Their rendezvous had been a one time thing. Well, more like a 3 time thing, but it wouldn't continue, and Emma wished she could get rid of these thoughts that constantly found their way into her head. At that, her stomach started to churn again, and Emma found herself back in the bathroom with her head in the toilet bowl, wishing for sleep again.

***

Emma was seated at her desk filling in page after page of paperwork when she heard the most welcome interruption in the form of the familiar clicking of Regina's heels coming up the hall. Emma instinctively ran her fingers through her hair, trying to be her most presentable self, when Regina peeked through her door. Although Emma had heard her, she still managed to sound like a child, giddy with surprise when she saw the brunette's face.  
"Regina!" Emma beamed.  
"I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time, I just have some paperwork for you." Regina walked in and dropped a manilla folder on the desk, examining the Sheriff, her face awash with concern. "Are you feeling alright Swan?" Emma wiped her face, trying to be casual about it, as she realised she was sweating again.   
"I'm fine. How are you?" Emma almost chalked on her words before quickly correcting herself. "How's Henry?"   
Regina took the question as an invitation to converse, so she took a seat opposite Emma, crossing her legs to reveal stunning thighs beneath her pencil skirt. "Henry's doing well. He just got an A on his last English test. He wants to call you tonight." Regina's face still exuded concern for the blonde in front of her as she talked about their son. Emma's stomach was doing summersaults. She hadn't eaten all day, but she couldn't. She watched Regina's lips as she spoke, trying to focus on something more pleasant than her gut.   
"He certainly takes after you in scholastic ability." Emma smiled as a bead of sweat ran down her cheek. Regina grimaced.  
"Emma, you're obviously unwell." Regina reached out to touch the Sheriff's hand without thinking. Emma pushed herself up from her chair.  
"I just need a glass of water." She mumbled as her head span with the sudden altitude change. Regina ran around the table to steady the blonde, noticing her eyes rolling back in her head. Emma collapsed in Regina's arms, the Mayor gradually lowering her into the chair before using the Sheriff's phone to call for help. 

*** 

"You need to eat Emma. Consistently." Said Dr. Whale as he shone his abrasive little torch in Emma's eyes. She felt fine now that she'd been forced to have a sandwich, and really, she was just embarrassed.   
"It's normally not a problem, I've just been queasy lately, but I'm fine now, really." Emma's cheeks were red and her voice was shaky, she flinched as Dr. Whale inflated the cuff of the sphygmomanometer around her arm.   
"Your blood pressure's pretty low." He said as he continued measuring, pondering.  
"Is that bad?" Emma really had no idea about this stuff, thankfully, she was always pretty healthy. Dr. Whale looked up at her and smiled slightly.  
"It's not necessarily bad." He undid the cuff on Emma's arm and she relaxed immediately. "Tell me about the queasiness." Emma felt like a child in trouble.  
"It's really nothing."   
"Humour me." The doctor smiled. Emma chuckled, uncomfortable.  
"I just don't want to eat anything, it all makes me sick." Emma yawned.   
"I ran your bloods, and there's no sign of infection, but you've got a slight fever." This didn't help Emma, in fact, it was all distracting her from finishing her work and finally getting a descent night's sleep.   
"Any chance you could be pregnant?" Dr. Whale wasn't so chipper now, in such a small town, everyone knew at least the surface things about each other's lives, and Emma could tell that Dr. Whale knew she was single when he asked the question.  
"No." Emma replied without even a second thought. "Absolutely not." The doctor looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as if searching for the answer, before turning back to Emma.  
"Are you sure? We've got the blood, a test is quick and simple." Emma sighed.  
"I'm really really sure." But Dr. Whale was insistent. This was the only feasible answer. However, he told Emma that as long as she ate well, she'd be fine, and gave her all the forms to fill out in order to go home.

When Emma had filled everything out, she went to leave, heading through the waiting room, where lo and behold, Regina was still waiting for her.   
"What are you doing here?" Emma was shocked to see the Mayor cross legged in the plastic chair, head buried in a 5 year old copy of Who Magazine. Regina beamed when she saw the blonde, and she leapt out of her seat, the time for keeping her cool had passed when Emma fell unconscious in her arms.   
"You didn't really think I'd leave you here, did you Miss Swan?" Emma couldn't contain her smile as Regina met her, standing inches away.   
"I don't know what I…" Emma looked at the genuine affection in Regina's face and felt herself melt. "Thank you for waiting for me."  
As the two women walked into the parking lot, Dr. Whale ran out after them, calling out to Emma. The women stopped, waiting for the doctor to catch up. Regina was worried. Emma thought she must have left something off a form.  
"Emma…" The doctor breathed raggedly, "I ran those tests just to be safe, and sure enough, I was right." Emma cocked her eyebrow, confused as to the meaning behind the words.   
"What tests?" Emma queried.   
"You're pregnant." Dr. Whale smiled expectantly, but Emma's confused look didn't waver. Regina, however, looked exceptionally hurt.   
"No, I'm not." Emma explained to the doctor. "I told you I wasn't. I promise you," Emma noticed Regina's face and emphatically finished her statement, "I'm not pregnant."   
"The blood test is 99% accurate." Dr. Whale seemed very assured.   
"Well I don't know what to tell you." Emma turned back to Regina with the intention of going home, it had been a long, long day.   
"Let me do an ultrasound. That's the only way to know for sure." Dr. Whale was insistent.  
"It'll just be a waste of time and money." Emma huffed.   
"Oh no, it's free of charge. If I am wrong, I need to have a word to my blood technician for dozing on the job." The doctor wouldn't take no for an answer. Emma looked at Regina apologetically. The Mayor replaced her car keys in her hand bag as she lead the way back inside.  
"Come on Swan, I don't have all day." Emma smiled and followed along, giving Dr. Whale an assured head bob, confident he would soon be admitting his mistake, and hopefully comping her medical bills.

***

Emma lay on the uncomfortable little gurney as the doctor spread cold jelly all over her lower abdomen. Regina was in the room, on Emma's insistence, to prove she wasn't pregnant. Regina assured her it was unnecessary, but Emma needed her lover to know she was the only one. As the screen came to life, Dr. Whale prodded around, producing an excess of grey splotches.  
"Ah ha!" He called, happy with himself. "I told you. There it is, plain as the nose on my face." Emma stared up at the screen in confused terror. It wasn't exactly as plain as the nose on the doctor's face, but it was there. A tiny jellybean with a head, projected in greyscale on the screen from inside Emma. As soon as she got over the initial shock, Emma looked to Regina, who was obviously upset, collecting herself to save face in front of the doctor.  
"I'm going to let you finish in here, I'll be waiting to drive you home in the car." Emma noticed Regina wipe her eye as she left the room.   
"I'd say you're roughly 8 weeks along." Dr. Whale smiled. Emma just shook her head in disbelief.  
"I take it this is an unwanted pregnancy?" The doctor knew full well it was.   
"Unwanted? Uh try unbelievable. I haven't slept with a man in literally years." Dr. Whale's face sunk as he saw the true horror in Emma's eyes. He'd only encountered this reaction once before. The police got involved, but the girl was too far along to have an abortion. He realised what a nightmare this must be.  
"Do you want to speak to the police?" Dr. Whale offered kindly, turning off the monitor as fast as possible and getting Emma cleaned up.  
"I wasn't raped. It's a mistake." Dr. Whale was at a loss for words. Emma was obviously in denial, which was to be expected, but he didn't know how to help her if she wouldn't take it. 

*** 

Emma opened the door to Regina's Mercedes to find the Mayor in tears inside.   
"Regina, it's a mistake. I haven't been with anyone but you." Emma closed the door and rested her hand on Regina's thigh. The brunette wiped her eyes.  
"I'm sorry for my display Miss Swan. I try not to get attached, as this sort of thing inevitably happens. I'm happy for you though, truly, and whom ever the father is." Emma grabbed Regina's wrists so tightly that it almost seemed threatening.   
"Look at me Regina! Look me in the eyes." Emma implored. Regina looked, begrudgingly. "I swear to you, it's only been you. Since before I came to Storybrooke there's been no one else. You have to believe me." Regina studied the blonde intently, looking for cracks, tells, anything that would tell her the obvious truth. But for some reason, she found herself believing Emma. All of a sudden, Regina's eyes widened, and she let go of Emma's hands, her mouth popping open in shock.  
"What?" Emma question feverishly. "What is it?" Regina turned the keys in the ignition and put the car into gear, driving out of the carpark. "Where are we going Gina?" Regina began speeding and Emma quickly put her seatbelt on.  
"We're going to see Rumplestiltskin."

*** 

The women stormed Gold's pawn shop together. Regina leading, as she still hadn't explained why they were there, but if Regina could think of a solution that didn't involve her being drugged and raped, then she was all for it. 

No one else was in the store, thankfully, and Gold stood behind the counter, a smirk appearing on his face as he laid eyes on the women.  
"Mayor Mills, and Sheriff Swan, to what to I owe this pleasure?" Mr. Gold rested his hands on the counter and smiled, knowing that the women were not there to shop.   
"I need to ask you about a spell you gave me." Regina's voice was thick with rage as she stepped up to the counter and matched Gold's stance, her hands mere millimetres from his on the countertop.   
"I've given you lots of spells Madam Mayor. You'll have to be more specific." Gold revelled in having power over the post powerful person in Storybrooke, even if he could only achieve it through tricks.  
"This particular spell, you should remember." The Mayor blushed. "It was of an intimate nature." Mr. Gold's face lit up knowing he'd embarrassed the mayor.  
"The penis spell? You've been using it?" He glanced at Emma who was confused by the whole thing. "And I fine way to use it indeed Madam Mayor."   
"Enough of that Gold. We have a problem, and I believe it may have something to do with you and your lack of fine print." Regina's blood boiled. Mr. Gold returned his glance at Emma and cocked his eyebrow, stifling a laugh.   
"Ah yes, I see we haven't been taking appropriate precautions. Tsk tsk tsk." Gold shook his head, feigning disappointment.  
"Why on Earth would I take precautions Gold? It was a magic penis!" Regina barked. Emma finally understood, her eyes widening as she splayed both hands over her stomach. Gold just smiled.  
"Do you not understand how anatomy works Mayor Mills? I hope Henry has a better knowledge, for his sake."  
"How could you not tell me that this could happen?!" Regina grabbed Gold's wrists, holding them down with vigour as she bore into him.  
"I thought it was obvious. If you can ejaculate, you can make a baby." Gold acted as though he were confused by their confusion. Clearly Regina wasn't getting anywhere. It's not as though she could sue Gold for false advertising. So she took Emma's hand and left.

***

Back at Regina's house (where they could talk, alone), Regina poured Emma a cup of tea and sat with her on the sofa.   
"I'm so sorry Emma, I…" Regina trailed off as Emma rested her hand on the brunette's.   
"How could you know?" Emma sipped the peppermint tea and made a contented hum. Regina smiled at the image in front of her.   
"I hate to ruin your bliss dear, but, what are you going to do?" Emma looked into her tea cup, expressionless as she spoke softly.  
"Since our first kiss, I wondered what it would be like to have a family with you. You, me and Henry, happy, together." Regina could feel tears welling in her eyes, she had loved Emma for a long time, but neither of them ever admitted their feelings in any way except the occasional fuck or family dinner.   
"It's magic, this thing, you and me." Emma looked up at puffy chocolate eyes and smiled. "Don't cry, you'll make me cry." Regina giggled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Emma gently placed her hand on Regina's face and pulled her in for a soft, yet completely passionate kiss.   
"Are you sure this is what you want?' Regina had had her fair share of heartbreak, and a baby with the woman she loved felt like too much, like she now needed to be punished for how happy she was. Emma simply nodded, and kissed Regina once more.


	2. Magic Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have to tell their loved ones about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter. I'll be adding more soon. Thank you for your comments and kudos, continue if you like. I'm not sure how to end this, but my mind usually goes dark, so if you don't want everyone to die, chime in :)

It had been two weeks since Emma found out she was pregnant. The nausea had settled somewhat, and she had managed to get things to a manageable point at work, but her relationship with Regina was proving more complicated than ever. Of course it wasn't the Mayor herself that was making things complicated, no, that was simple, loving Regina was simple, and Regina felt the same way. It was just how to explain this relationship that was proving complicated. Regina had asked Emma to live with her and Henry, and of course, Henry wasn't a stupid kid, he had figured out long ago that his mothers were more than just friends, and he was elated, but there was still the matter of explaining to him how Emma was pregnant with his other mother's child. And then of course there were Emma's parents. Regina offered to be there, but Emma didn't think her presence would help matters. Emma was so deliriously happy, surely they would see that and be okay. But Snow, Mary Margaret, had always been weary of magic, and of course, of Regina. She'd come around somewhat to the fact that Regina wasn't evil any longer, but that didn't erase everything the former Queen had done. 

Emma sat at the dinner table with her parents, devouring her mother's casserole, trying to work up the nerve to say something.  
"Slow down Emma, you'll choke." Her father chided. Her mother just smiled.  
"She's just enjoying her food David. I'm glad she likes something I've cooked." Mary Margaret really was proud of herself for being able to provide her baby with sustenance, and something healthier than what she would be eating were she alone. Emma finished her plate before her parents, hoping that she could talk and with mouths full of food they wouldn't fight her.   
"Mom, Dad, I have something really important I need to tell you." Emma couldn't gauge what her parents' responses would be, after all, they knew about true love more than anyone, surely they'd be sympathetic.  
"I'm moving out." That's what she started with? She cursed herself for beginning that way, her mother would think it was her fault.   
"You don't like it here?" As if on cue Mary Margaret's puppy dog eyes made their appearance.   
"No, of course I do, it's just, you two need a home of your own, you can't have your adult daughter here cramping your style." Emma waited for rebuttal briefly, but it was true, and her parents kept eating.   
"Also, I'm moving in with someone." Emma cringed in anticipation. Her mother beamed in excitement, her father furrowed his brow.   
"You've been seeing someone?" Her mother queried, delighted at the idea her daughter had found love.   
"I have, for a while now, we're in love." She hoped this would win over her father, but he was less than amused.   
"Who is he? Do we even know him?" David had his disapproving Dad game down.   
"You do know them. Both of you do, pretty well actually." Emma now felt like she was teasing them, but she didn't know how to just come out and say that she was in love with the former Evil Queen, technically her former step grandmother.  
"Well who is it?" Mary Margaret was too excited to eat now.  
Emma gulped. "It's Regina."   
Like clockwork, her parents' faces dropped. How could their only daughter, the saviour no less, fall for The Evil Queen? Even if she was reformed. Snow was the first to speak up.  
"And you said you love her?" The harshness of her anger began to melt at this question and Emma was grateful.  
"Yes, with all my heart."   
"But does she love you?" David chimed in.  
"Yes, she does."   
"Are you really sure?" Her mother gently caressed Emma's hand.  
"Absolutely." Mary Margaret looked at David, guiding him as to the appropriate response now, to be happy for their daughter.   
"Well I suppose we should all celebrate then, us, and Regina and Henry." David finally offered.  
"Oh that's a wonderful idea, I'll cook us all dinner." Mary Margaret was delighted, it was as though she had forgotten all about the past in one little conversation.   
"There's one more thing." Emma chewed her bottom lip in trepidation. Her parents looked concerned. "I'm pregnant." Their faces were blank. They had absolutely no idea what to do with that information, as, fundamentally, it refuted everything Emma had just said.   
"There's a really long winded magical explanation for this, but, it's Regina's." Emma squinted, as though ready to be hit. Her parents were still dumbstruck.   
"Bu… b… how?" Mary Margaret managed to spit out. Emma wasn't sure how to answer that, without mentioning a magic, anatomically correct, ejaculating penis.   
"Magic accidents happen." Emma smiled, although her discomfort was evident. 

***

Emma had moved in a week ago, and it was already like she belonged there. They had their routine in the morning, when they all rushed to get off to work and school, but nobody got in each other's way. And then at night, Regina would cook and Henry and Emma would clean up, and then they'd all sit together in the living room watching TV or playing a board game. It was, pardon the pun, like a fairytale. Everything all 3 of them could ever want, they had. But Emma and Regina were yet to tell their son about his magical baby sister. Neither Emma nor Regina had ever really sat down with Henry to explain the birds and the bees yet, he was only 12 after all, but this also meant they had no idea how much he knew. They also had no idea if he would assume his mothers, in an obvious relationship with each other, were having sex, and with Emma nearly 4 months pregnant, and a tiny bump beginning to reveal itself, they couldn't wait any longer. 

After dinner, they headed to the living room and sat in silence for a moment. Henry was confused.  
"Am I in trouble?" He questioned.  
"Oh no dear," Regina began, "Of course not, we just, we need to talk to you."  
"You know where babies come from, right kid?" Emma's tact was never really her strong point.  
Henry blushed, "Duh, I'm 12." Emma sighed in huge relief.  
"Good, good. That's good." The blonde acted as though her job was done. Regina just stared at her, confounded by her lack of understanding in this situation.   
"Henry, you know how it all works? Physically? You know the technicalities of how a baby is made?" Regina was trying a more scholarly approach.  
"Yeah, I do biology Mom." Henry was anxious that this was going to turn into "the talk", which he didn't need, nor did he desire.  
"Well, what you know is all true, and usually, there are no exceptions…" Regina was lost on how to be as clinical as possible about this. "But magic can change facts sometimes, and, with magic, theoretically... two women could... make a baby… together." Henry was still not getting it.   
"When a mother and a mother love each other very much…" Emma began, "They might want to do things with each other."   
"I know you guys have sex, my bedroom is right down the hall." Henry was now completely casual, but his mothers were awash with embarrassment. Emma had no idea where to go from here, so she just went for the direct route.  
"I'm pregnant!" She smiled. Both Henry and Regina looked at her, flabbergasted.   
"Emma." Regina chastised.  
"What? He knows how it all works." Emma tried to justify her actions, but Henry did not know how it worked.   
"Wait, what?" Henry asked, stunned.  
"Mr. Gold gave your Mom a spell and…"   
"EMMA!" Regina yelled.   
"So wait, you're pregnant, and what, Mom's like, the dad?" Henry giggled.  
"No dear," Regina began.  
"Well kinda." Emma interrupted.  
"I am nobody's dad. This baby has two mothers, like you do."   
"But I have a dad too."   
"This kid doesn't have a dad, just me and your mom." Emma thought she had put a stop to the questions.  
"But, like, where did the sperm come from?" Henry was genuinely baffled.  
"It's magic." Emma added. Regina just dropped her face into her hands and prayed this would be over soon.


	3. More Than Bargained For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's baby brain makes for cute interaction, and Emma and Regina get another surprise.

Emma wore her jeans under her little bump and a big jumper over the top, hoping no one would notice, and she wouldn't have to explain. Of course, eventually there would be an actual baby, and then people would most likely notice, and she'd have to say something, but right now, the evidence of her and Regina's magical sexual experimentation was happily concealed beneath appropriate winter clothing. She dreaded having to go back to Dr. Whale, but she'd already put her 12 week scan off for a week, and Regina was picking her up, forcing her to go. It made Emma feel all warm and fuzzy when Regina doted on her, making sure she and the baby were ok, that she was eating right, so as not to have a relapse of fainting, making sure she was taking the appropriate vitamins. Emma tried to remind Regina that she gave birth to Henry in jail and that he turned out just fine, but Regina wasn't going to risk anything happening to their offspring, not when she was quite literally created by magic, not when Regina was happier than she ever imagined she could be. 

Emma had almost forgotten the time when she heard Regina click clacking up the hall. She quickly signed the paper in front of her and left it in her outbox for Ruby, whom she hadn't told about any of this yet. Regina smiled brightly as she approached Emma's desk, the blonde in front of her gathering her things in her handbag.  
"I can't be gone more than an hour." Emma blurted out to Regina as she removed the reading glasses from her face and replaced them on the desk.  
"It's wonderful to see you too dear." Regina mocked as she bent down to kiss the busy Sheriff on the back of the head. Emma stood up, confused for a second.  
"Oh, sorry, hey Gina." Emma kissed the Mayor's lips, all the while obviously distracted.  
"Emma?" Regina calmly questioned Emma's wandering eyes.  
"Where did I put my keys?" Emma worried.  
"They're in your purse dear, you just put them there." Regina smiled as Emma opened her purse to see her keys floating at the top. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Right. Sorry. Shall we go?" Emma smiled, her face aglow as she noticed Regina watching her. "What?" Regina laughed at Emma's confusion.  
"You were wearing glasses."  
"Oh, yeah, I couldn't find my contacts." Emma shook it off as though this happened all the time.  
"I've never seen you wearing glasses before." Regina continued to be taken aback by the simple little quirks that made Emma so utterly spectacular.  
"Really? Sure you have."  
"No. Never."  
"Well, do you like 'em?" Emma grinned like a child.  
"Very attractive Miss Swan." Regina turned to walk out of the station before Emma noticed her blushing, but Emma couldn't mistake it, and chased after the Mayor, teasing her for being turned on by Emma's glasses.

***

Emma lay on the gurney, somewhat more comfortable than the last time she was there. Dr. Whale tread cautiously, as he still didn't know what the explanation for Emma's pregnancy was.  
"So you sorted it all out?" The doctor asked as he squeezed cold gel over Emma's abdomen. Emma choked as she went to speak. Regina took her hand.  
"Yes, it's all fine." Regina hoped the conversation would stay away from the subject of "the father" almost as much as Emma.  
"I know it's none of my business…" Dr. Whale began.  
"No, it isn't." Regina interrupted, a hint of The Queen in her voice. Emma squeezed her hand. "The baby is mine. Ours. Mine and Emma's." Regina sighed.  
"It was magic." Emma added, hoping for no more questions. She didn't understand that "magic" wasn't enough of an answer for most people.  
"I shouldn't have asked." Dr. Whale shook his head as he ran the transducer probe over the gel. Emma grinned up at Regina who cocked her brow and tried to suppress her smile at having shaken Dr. Whale. Emma and Regina watched the screen as the doctor found Emma's uterus with the probe and let out a surprised, but not unhappy "Oh".  
"Is that right?" Regina asked, squinting at the screen. Emma closed one eye, then the other, trying to make sense of the image.  
"It looks like we've got two little Swans in there." Dr. Whale giddily offered. Emma choked on her own saliva. "Sorry, Swan-Mills-es."  
"Are you sure?" Emma's eyes were wide as she tried to determine whether the image in front of her did actually show two babies.  
"Absolutely." Dr. Whale chirped, pointing to the screen, "They're holding each other, see? There's baby A's head, and there's her sister's."  
"Sister?" Emma was once again confused by Dr. Whale's certainty.  
"You clearly haven't had the biological education Henry has Emma." Regina was now capable of verbalising. Emma just turned her head like a puppy when it hears the word food.  
"Women only have X chromosomes Swan, we're only capable of making girls." Regina felt ridiculous, she knew how absurd the whole situation was, but out loud it sounded legitimately insane.  
"So that's a picture of twin girls?" Emma asked in disbelief. "Inside me? Right now?" Dr. Whale nodded with a ludicrous grin. 

***

Emma couldn't sleep, and if Emma couldn't sleep, of course Regina couldn't sleep.  
"What is it dear?" Regina sighed, turning over to look at the blonde, bathed in moonlight.  
"Twins." Regina laughed at Emma's panicked voice.  
"Yes dear."  
"Girls." Emma was even more panicked by that.  
"Yes dear." Regina giggled once more, placing a light kiss on Emma's cheek.  
"I don't know about girls. What if they want to wear tutus all the time, or do ballet, or dress up like they're from that movie, Freezing, for Halloween?" Emma's mind was racing.  
"You mean Frozen?" Regina caressed the blonde's face.  
"What if they're boy crazy? What if they want to be models? What do girls even like?"  
"You know, both their parents were once little girls too." Regina's voice was like honey in Emma's ear.  
"But I was a tomboy, and you were born in like, the 1700s?" Emma didn't mean to offend, but Regina was taken aback.  
"Are you kidding me Emma?" Emma sat up, one hand on her belly, one hand holding her up on the bed.  
"What? I bet you never had a Barbie." Emma's golden hair fell over her shoulders and face, all messy from tossing and turning on the pillow. Regina was besotted.  
"You're going to be fine Emma. I highly doubt they'll come out and immediately be the antithesis of both of their parents." Regina sat up too, realising this hadn't allayed Emma's fears.  
"And what do we name them? Girls names are all… girly." Emma hadn't looked at Regina for her whole rant, but Regina couldn't tear her eyes off her partner, tank top overflowing with her breasts that were now double their usual size, and a tiny little round belly that safely housed their children.  
"You're deliberately creating problems now." Regina sighed as she moved over the bed and gently pressed her lips against Emma's.  
"I'm not. These are real problems." Emma pulled away from the kiss.  
"Then we have another 6 months to address them, together." Regina took Emma's face in her hands and forced Emma to look at her. Green eyes dark and glistening, cheeks red but oh so soft beneath Regina's fingers. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in the moonlight?" Regina realised it was corny, but it was all she could think of.  
"Don't think you can subdue me with compliments Regina, this is serious." Emma feigned seriousness, when really she just wanted Regina's lips against hers again.  
"I would never dream of it, this is very serious." Regina mimicked Emma's fake frown as she pulled her face in close and let their lips linger, barely touching for a moment, before Emma pushed forward and pressed her mouth firmly against Regina's, sucking on the brunette's full bottom lip. Regina ran her hand up Emma's side and clung to her shoulder. Her other hand reached around to the small of the blonde's back, pulling them closer together.  
"I love you." Regina whispered right before opening her mouth and engulfing Emma's earlobe.  
"You're not that bad." Emma joked. Regina took this as a challenge and pinned the younger woman down on the bed.  
"What was that?" Regina cocked her eyebrow and her hair fell over her face, Emma giggled.  
"You're not that bad." Emma repeated.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think i heard you correctly." Regina teased, holding the woman down beneath her.  
"Ok, I might love you too. Just a little." Emma smiled the most joyful, innocent smile, and Regina's hear melted, falling down and pressing her lips against the blonde's.  
"That's what I thought." Regina mumbled through kisses. 

***

Emma didn't think they should tell Henry about the sex. But Regina reminded Emma that he would figure it out if he though about it, and that she couldn't possible anticipate his reaction. That he had begged Regina for a sister for Christmas when he was 4, although he never asked again. Emma left it up to Regina, who announced it over lasagna.  
"Emma's having twins Henry, girls." Regina was so casual, Henry's face lit up.  
"Seriously?" Emma was thrown as Henry perked up, excited. Her look of trepidation turned to a surprised smile as she bit her bottom lip. Regina took another bite of lasagna.  
"Seriously kid." Emma grinned. Henry tucked back into his dinner.  
"I hope they like comics. Ooh, and video games. Oh, and I can give them my legos." Henry was clearly elated.  
"Do not speak with your mouth full Henry." Regina chided as Henry quickly gulped down what was in his mouth.  
"Can I help you choose the names? What do you think of Harley and Ivy?" Emma laughed and took Henry's hand to her mouth, placing a warm kiss on the back of his palm.  
"Mo-om." Henry whined, pulling his hand away and wiping it on his jeans.  
"I love you kid." Emma smiled, looking over to Regina at the head of the table, who had a tear in her eye, but was trying to look stoic.  
"Cry baby." Emma teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments so far. This has been super fun to write and it's great to know that people are reading it and enjoying. More soon.


	4. The 20 Week Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies kick, Emma has cravings, and sexy times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erotic content ahead. Shield your eyes children.

It had been 20 weeks since that fateful night with Regina, and Emma had been working overtime so she could take leave when she got too big to chase after people, although her bump was already making it tough to sit at her desk properly. Ruby knew now, and she was surprisingly happy for them. She was getting excited about taking the girls to get piercings or dying their hair, although Emma was pretty sure she was only stirring. Still Regina made Emma swear never to leave their girls alone in Ruby's company, and frankly, Emma was kind of afraid of how Regina would react if she ever broke that promise. 

Emma walked into the darkened house, trying to be as quiet as possible, but Emma Swan was not graceful, to say the least. So she threw off her heavy boots and made a terrible racket before tiptoeing up the stairs to the master bedroom.  
"I thought someone was breaking in." Regina teased as she sat up to drink in the view of the Sheriff in her doorway. Emma looked suddenly shocked, frozen in her tracks, grabbing her belly.   
"What is it?" Regina worried, quickly out of the covers, ready to jump to Emma's aid. Emma grinned wide with excitement.   
"Gina come here, they're kicking." Emma moved over to the side of the bed as Regina burst out to meet Emma. Emma grabbed Regina's hands and placed them on her belly. The women waited, but there was nothing.  
"Are they moving?" Regina asked, and suddenly she felt a kick against her hand. In all her years as Queen, Regina had never witnessed magic quite like this, a broad, all encompassing smile broke out across her face. The two waited again, but nothing happened.  
"I guess they're one hit wonders." Emma sighed, removing her hands and stepping back to take off her jacket.  
"They've probably just got performance anxiety dear." Regina fell back onto the bed, a stupid grin still on her face. Emma stopped.  
"They're doing it again!" Emma sat back next to Regina and this time Regina took her own hands to the woman's belly.   
"They're real teases aren't they?" Regina chuckled as she waited for movement again. As the words came out of her mouth, the older woman felt a flutter beneath her fingers.  
"I think it's your voice." Emma placed hand atop Regina's. "Talk to them."  
"I'm not talking to foetuses Swan." Regina grumbled as she felt a definite kick.  
"That's clearly what they want. You know they can totally hear you in there." Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder.   
"What do I say?" Regina was feeling very out of place.   
"Just talk to them, say anything." Emma encouraged as she closed her heavy eyelids. Regina moved her head slightly closer to the bump.  
"Hello babies…" Regina grimaced. "This is ridiculous Emma." But a kick to the hand quickly changed Regina's mind.  
"Hi girls, this is your mother, one of your mothers, this is Regina." Tiny bumps continued beneath her fingers and she couldn't believe what was happening.   
"Hi. I don't really know how to speak to you, although I don't suppose you understand me, but it does feel ridiculous talking to you through your other mother's stomach." Emma was almost asleep, so Regina guided her into bed, lying on her side so Regina could keep talking to their babies. Regina lay her head down on the mattress next to Emma's belly and caressed it, feeling the movement beneath and getting a shiver in her spine. As Emma drifted off, she found herself being lulled by Regina's voice, singing to the babies. Emma had never heard Regina sing, she never even imagined Regina knew any songs, but nonetheless a gentle lullaby was spilling out of the mayor's mouth, and Emma was afraid to go to sleep, not wanting to miss out on this moment.

***

Dinners were getting more and more interesting in the Swan-Mills home. Emma had food issues since day one, so Regina tried to cook whatever she was feeling like, just to make sure she would eat, but pregnancy was twisting Emma's tastebuds and no-one was enjoying it. The request for tonight was "the spiciest thing you know how to make". Regina had an extensive repertoire when it came to the kitchen, and she wasn't sure Emma could handle what she could serve up. Henry loved when Regina cooked her Caribbean jerked chicken, because he loved to challenge himself to see how much he could eat without needing water or rice to calm down the taste, but Regina had never made it for Emma. Regina always served it with yoghurt, as she herself couldn't handle the heat, but when she put the plate down in front of Emma, she let her taste first. Both Henry and Regina watched anxiously as Emma cut off a piece of the bird and put it in her mouth, but she looked as though she'd just tasted apple pie, and wolfed it down like it was nothing.   
"How can you do that?" Henry was amazed. Emma realised she was being watched and suddenly felt embarrassed. She swallowed what was in her mouth.  
"What?"   
"This is, as requested, the hottest dish I make, and you eat it as though it has no taste." Regina sipped her glass of water.  
"No, it's good. But, do we have any chillies?" Emma finished her plate.  
"Are you joking Emma?" Regina had heard of pregnancy cravings, but she really couldn't believe her partner right now.  
"I need heat." Emma picked up her plate and rummaged through the kitchen. Regina and Henry just looked at each other in horror. Emma returned to the dining room chewing on a whole red chilly as though it were a carrot.   
"Whoa Mom!" Henry was impressed. Emma sat down at the table, casually snacking on the chilly.  
"I can't help it." Emma couldn't help her embarrassment any more than she could help her cravings, but Henry and Regina were pretty awestruck by Emma's new ability. Regina and Henry continued their dinner and Emma left the table again, returning with a spoon in her mouth.  
"Dare I ask?" Regina queried.  
Emma looked down like a naughty puppy. "Jam." She mumbled as she sucked the spoon clean. Regina rolled her eyes and took a spoonful of rice. 

***

"All these names suck." Emma looked up from her book '1001 Baby Names', glasses on the tip of her nose, at the beautiful woman in bed next to her, reading budget acquittals.   
"You read through one thousand names and couldn't find two you liked?" Regina looked up over her glasses at Emma, they looked like an old married couple, spending their nights reading instead of fucking.   
"I don't know. What kind of names do you like?" Emma was frustrated. Regina took the book from Emma, flicking through, her face turning to horror as she read.   
"What's a Brogan?" Regina asked as she kept flicking. "Dakota? Really?" She was becoming appalled. "McKinley? These are real names that people call their children?" Regina looked up at Emma, who nodded solemnly. "We are not picking a name from this book." Regina closed the book and pushed it back at Emma who tossed it on the floor.  
"You're super sexy when you're pissed off." Emma smirked. Regina blew the hair off her face in a decidedly unsexy way, but Emma continued to stare at her like she was a piece of juicy eye fillet.   
"You and I both have work in the morning." Regina protested as Emma began caressing the Mayor's shoulder.  
"Then we'll be quick." Emma joked as she placed kisses up Regina's neck. Regina let out a deep, breathy moan. It had been too long since she'd been touched like this. Emma removed Regina's glasses and took her paperwork, placing them on the bedside table, before returning to plant a passionate kiss on the brunette's lips. Regina allowed Emma to take her, lying back and enjoying the sensations of the younger woman's far more experienced tongue gliding over her stomach and thighs, finally reaching its destination between her legs. Regina mewled at the euphoric sensation, feeling as though she would be finished in less than a minute beneath Emma's touch. She grabbed blonde locks in her fists as she tried to relax and let this go on for as long as possible, but she needed it so much. She pulled Emma's head down further, egging her on, Regina was so close she was gasping for breath. Emma laughed at how quickly Regina was getting worked up, but the vibrations of her laugh sent Regina cascading over the edge, screaming Emma's name as she came. Emma emerged from under the covers and kissed Regina hard, it was her turn now, and she was desperate. They hadn't been together physically in over a month, Regina was so worried about getting carried away and hurting the babies, but neither woman could hold out any longer. Regina licked her lips as she moved down Emma's torso, squeezing a full breast in her hand. Emma squealed in pain. Regina stopped immediately.  
"What?" The Mayor's face was the picture of worry. Emma giggled.  
"My boobs are sore." Regina blushed and apologised, kissing Emma's lips gently. She moved down the Sheriff's body carefully, being as soft as possible in her caresses. Regina quickly found herself between Emma's thighs, eliciting delighted moans from the blonde, who bucked her hips into Regina's mouth, begging for more. Regina flicked Emma's clit with the tip of her tongue, endeavouring to prolong the pleasure, but Emma was now begging Regina for release, so the brunette puckered her lips over the sensitive bud and blew a raspberry, sending vibrations through her lips to Emma, sending the blonde into a fit of pleasure, screaming and shaking beneath her partner. When both women had calmed, Regina kissed Emma's belly, addressing the babies.  
"You didn't hear that."


	5. Always be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is going to pop any minute, and last minute baby stuff has to be done. Very Swan-Mills family oriented. SO FLUFFY!

At just about 8 months, Emma now waddled everywhere she went. Unable to do any Sheriffing besides paperwork, Emma found herself with an unusual amount of free time, and she tended to spend it trawling through pregnancy forums reading horror stories about labour or reading terrible baby name lists. They still hadn't even made a shortlist of names, every one they heard sounded either too cutesy, too modern, or just not right, after all, these children were the magical offspring of the saviour and the queen, and they needed names to suit. Today was the first Saturday Regina had off in a while, and it was getting so close to baby time, they had to go and buy all the things they needed. They'd been putting it off, not ready to accept that they were going to be parenting infants in a matter of weeks, but having just had an ultrasound and the doctor saying they were nearly ready, it couldn't be put off anymore, unless they wanted their children to sleep in washing baskets. 

***

"Everything's pastel." Regina announced in horror as they entered the store.  
"Not everything." Emma was looking for something to evidence her claim, but there was nothing. "Ok, everything." Regina rolled her eyes.  
"But we could paint the crib, and dye some clothes." Emma offered, hopeful.  
"Or use magic." Regina was joking, but Emma was responsive to the idea. "No magic." Regina asserted, Emma sighed and moved over to look at strollers.  
"Not that one," Regina asserted as Emma was checking out a particular stroller, "That one is for toddlers, a new born won't be safe." Emma looked at Regina and smiled, although she was ever so slightly heartbroken inside.  
"I forget that you've done this before, the whole baby thing." Regina's expression dropped and she reached out for Emma's hand. "Did he cry a lot? I mean he was a baby, I know babies cry, but like, was he fussy? Did he keep you up?" Regina didn't get a chance to answer before Emma continued, rambling through her guilt. "I remember how quickly I stopped lactating, and how it seemed so weird that my body was so ready for him to be gone." Emma stared at the too big stroller and felt her throat tighten. She instinctively rubbed her belly as a tear fell onto her face, and when she tried to speak, her voice was quaky from emotion. "Do you think he knows?" Emma was completely crying by this point, and Regina just grabbed her, wrapping her arms around the blonde.  
"Emma, Henry loves you and he knows how much you love him. He knows why you gave him up, and he respects you for it." Regina rubbed gentle circles on Emma's back, although she continued crying. The woman behind the counter just stared at them confused.  
"But now we're having these replacement kids." Emma sobbed into Regina's shoulder.  
"We're not having replacement kids Emma. Henry knows that." Emma breathed and slowly calmed down. She stood up and wiped her eyes. "Before the babies come I want to do more stuff with Henry, as a family. He's always hanging out with his friends or with my parents, we need to do stuff with him."  
"You're right." Regina wiped Emma's cheek with her thumb. "I'll make sure I'm home early every night this week and we'll spend the time together, just the three of us."  
Emma's whole body warmed at that moment. The three of them. This was all she ever wanted.

***

Henry was sitting in the living room doing his homework when Emma ran into the room.  
"Damnit!" She puffed as she held onto her knees in exhaustion.  
"Hey Mom." Henry called, continuing his work.  
"I wanted to get here before you did." Emma walked over to Henry, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"I've only been home ten minutes." Henry continued scribbling out notes all over the math worksheet in front of him. Emma sat down on the sofa opposite him.  
"What are you working on?"  
"Algebra."  
"Algebra? Aren't you only in sixth grade?"  
"Seventh. And we just started." Henry still didn't look up.  
"Seventh, yeah, I meant seventh." Emma was still panting. She was extremely fit, but two nearly full term babies inside her changed things a little. "I did know you're in seventh grade."  
"I know."  
"How about we go to the movies? Right now. I'll call your mom and get her to meet us there." Emma was hopeful. Henry finally looked up at his mother, appreciating her gesture, but feeling guilty he couldn't indulge her.  
"I can't. I've got this really big test on Friday and I have to study." Emma bit her bottom lip, trying to smile. "I'm really sorry Mom, if it was any other week…"  
"It's okay. I was just… I just want to spend time with you." Emma's expression sank.  
"Do you know anything about radicals?" Emma grinned.  
"Let me see that." She moved over next to her son on the other sofa, squinting at the page in front of her.  
"Do you need your glasses?" Henry asked, already getting up. Emma sighed, pretending like it bothered her.  
"You know what kid, I really do." Henry emerged from the living room into the adjoining dining room where Emma had left her handbag and pulled out her glasses case as they heard Regina come inside.  
"Hey Mom!" Henry called out down the hall as he passed Emma's glasses case to her.  
"Hey Mom!" Emma mimicked as Regina walked into the room. Henry plopped down on the sofa next to Emma as she put her glasses on and Regina approached them, dropping her bag in the dining room. She kissed Henry on the forehead and lightly kissed a waiting Emma on the lips.  
"What are you two working on?" Regina inquired.  
"Operation Algebra." Emma retorted, leaning over the page, seeing it clearly now. Henry laughed at his mother's excitement about helping him with homework. He wasn't sure how much of a help she'd be, but it made him happy just the same.  
"Does this mean no Cluedo tonight?" Regina asked sarcastically.  
"Oh god! Henry? Please tell me you'll have time for Cluedo?" Emma took board games very seriously.  
"If you guys stop talking and help me then we'll have time for Cluedo." Henry rolled his eyes.  
"Alright kid, lets do this." Emma rubbed her hands together, like that would somehow help her in this situation. Regina chuckled and got up from her seat.  
"I've just got some paperwork to do and then I'll get started on dinner." Regina left the room and ducked to her bag, quickly taking a photo of the two loves of her life with her blackberry before they noticed. She could scarcely remember life without Emma. She couldn't believe that after all she'd done, she would be granted a happy ending too. 

***

"Aren't these paint fumes bad for the babies?" Henry asked from up on a ladder as he, Emma and Regina all painted the babies' room.  
"The guy at Home Depot said it would be fine." Emma continued rolling the deep purple paint onto the walls.  
"Forgive me for being cynical, but I'd really rather you didn't take pre-natal advice from tradesmen." Regina said as she took the roller out of Emma's hand.  
"What? It's fine." Truly, at 34 weeks, Emma was way too big to be doing this. She couldn't even bend down to put more paint on her roller. She was more of a hindrance than a help. But she wanted to be involved. Regina was very grateful for Henry's little interjection, he really was a clever kid.  
"Emma." Regina looked at her with that motherly "are you sure this is best" look, and Emma grunted.  
"Yeah okay." Emma knew the jig was up, and she waddled out of the room and downstairs. She sat on the sofa with What To Expect When You're Expecting opened (barely read) in her lap, but within five minutes she was sound asleep.

Emma awoke with the smell of her favourite Thai takeout wafting through the house. She glanced at the wall clock which told her she'd slept 6 hours. The sun had long set, and Henry was setting the table as Regina transferred their meals into bowls. Emma used to eat straight out of the container, but Regina thought that was the one of the most horrifying things she'd ever heard. Emma wasn't sad to see that tradition go. She walked into the dining room, rubbing her eyes.  
"Well good evening Sleeping Beauty." Regina chirped as she walked in, expertly balancing all 3 bowls. Emma's mouth watered when she smelled the Kua Kling Phat Tha Lung, the spiciest dish she could find in Maine, and it was the one dish she craved the whole way through her pregnancy. The fact that she did, reassured her that her twins were no sissys. She wasn't sure what all this spicy food would do in the long term to her taste buds though.  
"My eyes are watering just smelling that Emma." Regina cringed as they all sat down in front of their meals. Regina, as usual, ordered satay vegetables with coconut rice, and Henry ordered fried rice. It was nice that they each had a "usual", Emma thought. Emma glanced at Regina in paint stained jeans and jumper with her hair tied back. Emma couldn't recall her ever having looked more beautiful. She seemed so happy. Emma couldn't wait to be thin again so she could screw her like crazy. Emma wolfed down her food, quicker than usual. She was ravenous, and was quickly substituting her meal with a bowl of Cheerios. Regina and Henry finished their meals when Emma finished her cereal, and as Emma went to take the dishes, Henry stopped her.  
"We have something to show you first." Henry smiled cheekily. Regina offered her arm to help Emma up the stairs. When they got to the twins' bedroom, the door was closed, and Henry told Emma to close her eyes. Regina guided her inside with her hands over the blonde's eyes, just in case, and then Henry told her to open them. Regina pulled her hands away to reveal the beautiful bedroom, walls painted a gorgeous dark purple, with glow in the dark stars all over them, and the cribs assembled and made, the changing table up, with all the diapers and clothes they'd already bought. It was ready, it was perfect, and in the centre of the room on the wall was a framed photo of the first ultrasound, where they just looked like jellybeans. Emma couldn't hold back her tears, as she laughed and cried at the same time.  
"I can't believe you guys did all this." Emma finally blurted out.  
"And Mom didn't use any magic!" Henry was very proud of that fact.  
"Well I think Mom deserves a special reward for that." Emma said as she winked at Regina.  
"Not in your kids' room." Henry moaned. Regina smiled so bright that she looked to Emma like she would explode sunshine. Emma pulled Henry and Regina into her at the same time and wrapped her arms around them both as far as she could reach and just inhaled them both, her beautiful family.


	6. Strange Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes into labour.

It was 3:12 am when Emma awoke to a warm gush of liquid between her legs.  
"Gina," she whispered at first, but Regina didn't stir. "Regina." Emma found a movement somewhere between a tap and a shake on the mayor's shoulder as she called to her. "Regina, wake up." Emma wasn't in any pain, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She felt awful about the timing though, since Regina had spent all day preparing the nursery. The brunette opened her eyes slightly, not understanding the importance of the situation, letting out an inquisitive hum. "Regina it's time."  
"That's wonderful dear." Regina mumbled as she rolled back onto her side. Emma waited silently, knowing it would hit the woman soon enough. It only took two seconds before Regina was sitting upright, her eyes wide, on the verge of a panic attack.  
"Oh God! Are you okay? Does it hurt? What do we do? Do I call an ambulance?" Emma took Regina's hands in hers and smiled.  
"Gina, just breathe." The blonde smiled into Regina's dark eyes as the older woman calmed.  
"Are you okay?" Regina asked in earnest.  
"I'm fine, just grab the bag and put it in the car, I'll call Mom and get her to come watch Henry." For the first time in their relationship, Emma felt like the adult, directing poor, disheveled Regina, who was so unfamiliar with the experience of brining children into the world that she automatically freaked out. Emma grabbed her phone as Regina left the room, dialling her parents' house.  
"Emma?" Snow's voice on the other end of the phone sounded croaky from sleep. "Is everything okay?"  
"Everything's fine Mom, I just need you to come over and sit with Henry, I'm UUGH!" Emma whaled as her first proper contraction hit her hard.  
"EMMA??" Snow shouted through the phone. Regina came rushing into the room as Emma dropped the phone on the bed and braced herself, breathing through it. Regina came up behind her and rubbed her back, picking up the phone.  
"Snow?"  
"Regina? Is Emma okay?"  
"She's in labour, I've gotta take her to the hospital. Are you able to watch Henry?" Emma's breaths calmed as her contraction subsided, and she pulled at Regina as she waddled out of the room.  
"I'll be right over!" Snow exclaimed in excitement before hanging up on Regina. 

"Henry?" Regina brushed her fingers through her son's dark hair.  
"Mom?" Henry whimpered through sleepy eyes.  
"Emma's having the babies, we're going to the hospital, Snow's here to sit with you."  
Henry sat up, "Mom's having the babies? Can I come?"  
"It'll be hours before they're born Henry. Go back to sleep, your grandmother will bring you in first thing."  
Henry was too tired to argue and he fell back onto his pillow. "Tell Mom I love her." 

***

"Can't this goddamn thing go any faste - er - uh - FUCK." Emma screeched as Regina drove madly down the freeway to the hospital.  
"I'm trying Swan, the car can only go so fast." Emma grabbed Regina's thigh and squeezed as hard as she could while squeezing the seat with her other hand.  
"Oh god, they're gonna be born in this car!" Regina, having never even witnessed anybody giving birth before, did not understand the tendency the exaggerate that a woman in labour might have. She was thoroughly frightened by Emma's proclamation, and tried to drive faster, but her car wouldn't allow her.  
"Just hold them in Emma!" Emma laughed at Regina through her pain, but Regina was insanely worried.  
"They're not coming Regina, don't kill us on the way." Emma breathed as the contraction ended, loosening her grip on Regina to a gentle caress. Although Regina was numb tom the squeezing, she appreciated the sentiment. 

As Regina rounded the corner into the hospital entrance, Emma started to cry.  
"Emma? What's going on?" Regina noted the tears as she flicked her blinker off and drove up the little speed bump laden drive.  
"We're really going to have this." Emma whispered. Regina pulled into the park and got out of the car, retrieving the duffle bag before helping Emma out. Regina held Emma's pale face between her own tanned hands and just looked at her, both of them overflowing with tears of joy.  
"We really are." Regina whispered back, before Emma clutched herself in her strongest contraction yet and pulled them both back into reality. 

***

Up on level 4, Labour and Delivery, Emma was promptly changed into a gown and checked out by the doctor. 6 centimetres already and the babies were in perfect position. Emma trudged around the room, holding her lower back, trying to counteract the pain. Regina followed her all around, rubbing circled into her pelvis and watching everything move right before her eyes. As amazed and proud as she was of Emma, there was a big part of her that wanted to know what it was like to bring a baby into the world. Emma got onto her hands and knees for the next contraction, rocking back and forth while Regina pressed her knuckles into the blonde's back. Emma breathed through it before sitting up and holding Regina's hand. Emma laughed aloud when she took in Regina, crouching in front of her, track suit pants (of Emma's, Regina would never own such clothing) rolled up to her knees, feet bare, her little button up pyjama shirt undone to reveal cleavage, unintentionally, and her hair pushed back in a haphazard bun. Regina fell to the floor next to her lover and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm glad I amuse you."  
Regina reached around the bed they were sitting against and pulled a little satchel out of her handbag. She reclined back beside Emma and pulled out a very simple golden ring that looked like leafy vines wrapped around each other. Emma looked at it in confusion.  
"Henry and I picked this out for you." Regina began, staring lovingly into emerald eyes. "I want you to have something that says you're a part of the family, forever." Emma was taken aback by the gesture.  
"You mean, like an engagement ring?"  
"If you want to get married we will." Regina smiled. Emma held out her hand for Regina to slip the ring on. She examined it, smiling wide behind exhaustion.  
"No, this is good." Emma looked up at Regina who was practically giddy, before another contraction hit her out of nowhere. Emma screamed out profanities as she knew it was getting closer to d-day. Regina just held her, guiding her through her breathing, and Emma relaxed. 

***

Emma was standing, leaning over the bed when Regina noticed the dark head emerging. As the Mayor called out for the doctor, Emma bared down, pushing uncontrollably.  
"She's coming Gina!"  
"Hold her in Swan! The doctor's on her way!" Regina stood behind Emma, holding her hand, more like, Emma assaulted her hand while she stood behind her. The doctor got down on her knees to check on Emma, encouraging her to push, assuring her she was doing wonderfully.  
"Moma?" The doctor calmly addressed Regina. "Do you want to catch your baby?" Regina's eyes widened as Emma let out an almighty roar. "That's good Emma, you're doing so good, she's nearly here." The doctor was a very kind woman, one Regina felt awful for not knowing, but she was good to the former Queen nonetheless. Regina got down on her knees next to the doctor as Emma pushed furiously. The head was already out, and just the shoulders had to pass before Regina could scoop her first daughter into her arms. "What are you waiting for?" The doctor asked with boisterous vigour, "Get in there." Regina knelt forward as Emma pushed one final time. The brunette grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and pulled gently as she slipped out of her mother above them. The tiny brunette baby let out an immediate, strong cry, letting both her mothers know she was perfect. Regina was handed scissors to cut the chord, before the baby was taken and weighed. Emma collapsed on the bed, needing to rest before the next delivery.  
"Five pounds eleven ounces." The doctor announced before handing Emma the newly wrapped baby. "She's big for a twin, you must've been doing something right." The kind woman winked at Emma, who was grateful, but could not take her eyes off her baby.  
"She looks just like you Gina." The baby opened her eyes and closed them again, squinting in the light.  
"Are you sure?" Regina asked, "Because that's you all over." Emma laughed before being interrupted by another contraction. A nurse quickly took the baby from her and the doctor returned to her post.  
"How do you want to do this Emma? Are you alright in that position?" Laying on the bed was of course easier for the doctor, but she didn't seem to have any concern about what was easy for her, she just wanted Emma to be happy. Emma nodded emphatically as she pushed again, baby number two very quickly working her way down. Regina held Emma's hand with one hand and her knee with the other, providing something for the blonde to push against.  
"Come on Swan, you can do this!" Regina sounded like a football coach and Emma half laughed in her pain.  
"She's crowning Emma, come on, push her little head out." The doctor was being nothing but encouraging, but Emma resented the use of the word "little" in this context, and gritted her teeth as she pushed, nearly breaking Regina's hand. Regina glanced over Emma's legs to see their daughter's head emerging. It was so bizarre, like the strangest magic on Earth.  
"I see her Emma!" Regina squealed. Emma took a deep breath and pushed again, getting the head completely out. The blonde threw her own head back in exhaustion.  
"I can't do it." She heaved. Regina glared into the blonde's eyes, channelling the Queen as she addressed her.  
"That's my daughter down there, you will finish what you started Swan!" With that, Emma sat up and pushed again, harder than she ever thought possible, and the baby slipped out of her. The doctor held her up, all bloody and tiny and squirming, crying out revealing a perfect pink tongue.  
Emma lay back in sheer relief, breathy giggles escaping her.  
The babies were brought back to the women, baby A handed to Regina, and baby B, now bundled up like her sister, placed on Emma's chest.  
"Five nine." The doctor smiled. "You did good."


	7. The light of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets the twins.

Henry came bounding in at 10 am to see his mothers and hour old sisters all sleeping heavily, zonked from the ordeal they'd been through. Emma was snoring, Regina was draped over the two plastic bassinets, and the twins were making tiny little noises as they breathed. Snow walked in behind Henry, holding a bunch of roses for her daughter, and she stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching Henry stare at his little sisters, and her daughter and Regina sleeping so soundly, knowing that their happy ending was upon them.   
"Mom?" Henry whispered as he stroked Regina's shoulder. Regina woke with a start, but calmed as soon as she saw her son, a huge smile washing over her. She threw her arms around the 12 year old, who was not yet too big for her to pull into her lap. She kissed all over his face until he pulled away, trying so suppress his boisterous giggles but failing, which in turn woke Emma, who was equally delighted to see her son. As Henry jumped up on Emma's bed and asked her a million questions, Regina noticed Snow watching in the doorway. She got up out of the uncomfortable chair she was sitting in and joined Snow, watching the people they loved so happy.   
"I have to admit Regina," Snow began, "I didn't think you were capable of being so good, let alone Emma's true love." Regina raised an eyebrow at this.  
"I might not be her true love." Snow turned to Regina and placed her hand on the older woman's arm, smiling wholeheartedly.   
"You are." Snow ran to her daughter who held her arms out waiting to embrace her mother. Regina was struck still for a moment, touched by Snow's exceptionally kind words, but her moment of reflection didn't last long, as Henry made a move to the twins. Regina met him at their bassinets.  
"Do you want to hold them?"   
"Both of them?"  
"You can if you sit down." Regina dragged the uncomfortable chair with armrests out for Henry to sit down, and placed one baby in in one elbow, and the other in the other. They were too sleepy to wake properly from being moved, but baby A yawned as she was placed down. Emma got out of bed and dragged Snow by the hand to crowd around Henry to look at the twins.   
"Don't they look like Gina?" Emma beamed to her mother.   
"They certainly have a little Latina about them. But this one looks like you." Snow was referring to Baby A, who was rubbing her face with her fists as she squinted.   
"They're identical!" Emma asserted.   
"So do they have names?" Snow asked. Henry added a hearty "Hey yeah!"   
"We haven't settled yet." Regina stated, feeling guilty, as Emma was, that they hadn't found two names in 8 moths that were right.   
"This one can be Natasha, and this one can be Pepper." Henry smiled content, as though he had effortlessly solved the problem.   
"Are they characters from a comic book?" Regina asked, faux frustrated.   
"Natasha Romonov is and Avenger, and Pepper Potts is…"   
"I don't think so kid." Henry wasn't surprised that Emma said no, and he was kind of relieved, because he was saving those names for his kids. 

***

By midday, Emma's room was full of people there to meet the still nameless twins. Granny and Ruby were currently cooing over Baby A in Ruby's arms, and Belle was fussing over Baby B to Rumple, getting unbelievably clucky.   
"I think we should have one, or maybe five or six." Belle was completely genuine.   
"We'll see." Was all Rumple could muster.   
"I think this one just pooped." Ruby held the baby out like a dangerous weapon, who Regina gladly took and changed.   
"So none of these for you any time soon Rubes?" Ashley asked as she took the fresh baby from Regina. Ruby just cringed. 

*** 

By 7pm, everyone had left, it was just Emma, Regina, Henry and the twins in the dim hospital room. Henry was in awe, just staring at his sisters in his arms. Regina sat up on the bed with Emma, her arms wrapped around the blonde, who's back rested against Regina's chest. Regina sunk her head into Emma's shoulder and breathed deeply. Emma closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth around her.   
"I kinda like you." Emma whispered to face next to hers.  
"You're not completely unbearable yourself Swan." Regina smirked and planted a passionate kiss on the blonde's full, pink lips.   
"Alright Henry, how about we grab a burger from Granny's on the way home?" Regina stepped carefully off the bed.   
"Really?" Henry was excited. "But you never let me eat burgers."  
"It's a special occasion, and besides, rules are made to be broken, take the rules of biology for instance." Regina joked as she gestured at the magically conceived twins. Regina took one baby from Henry and went to put her in her bed.  
"Could you leave them with me?" Emma asked, already feeling lonely for her family that were about to leave. Henry stood up with Baby A in his arms, and he and Regina placed the babies on Emma's chest. Emma clutched them tightly and began to tear up.   
"We'll be back in the morning Mom." Henry smiled as he kissed Emma on the cheek.   
"Only for an hour, then you're going to school." Regina was back in Mom mode.   
"But I didn't have to go to school today." Henry argued.  
"Don't fight it kid, it's a losing battle." Emma winked at her son. Regina kissed her partner on the lips before kissing each baby on the top of the head.   
"Call me before you go to sleep." Regina asked, concerned for Emma. Emma smiled at them both as they walked out the door, waving goodbye. Emma, alone with her babies for the first time, placed each of them to her breasts and watched them in awe as they gently suckled from her. Tears spilled from her tired, green eyes, as she found herself overwhelmed with happiness. She leant down and kissed her babies' heads, breathing in their newness, and fell asleep with them on her chest, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really thrilled that y'all are enjoying this. I don't think there'll be much more of this story (although there will be more) but i've enjoyed writing it so much, I think I will write to this universe in future. Thank you for your comments, keep them coming if there's anything you want to see specifically before this fic is finished.


	8. A Christmas Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina and Henry share the babies' first Christmas. Just a little tiny chapter with some Christmas cuteness.

Henry ran down stairs at 6 am to find his mothers already waiting for him, each bottle feeding one of his 3 month old sisters.   
"Is this the first Christmas ever you've been up before me?" Henry prided himself on waking his mother ridiculously early on Christmas morning, and eliciting the usual groans of 'five more minutes' over and over. But today she'd bested him, or rather, he'd been bested by his sisters.   
"Does this mean we can open presents early?" at 13, Henry was still as excited as ever about Christmas morning, and with all the magic in his world, had no reason not to believe in Santa.   
"I think we should wait for Snow and David." Regina yawned.   
"Can't we open just one each?" Emma grinned, being without a family on Christmas for so many years meant she had some catching up to do. Regina secretly loved when she and Henry could fill in some blanks from Emma's childhood, although she didn't often care to admit it.   
"Alright, Henry, you take over here, I'll put on some coffee." Regina stood, allowing Henry to sit down, replacing the baby and the bottle in his hands.   
"Hey Regina?" Emma called out after her.  
"Yes?" Regina called back, an air of hesitation in her voice.  
"Do you know Santa?" Emma was completely genuine, unsure how far the whole magic thing went. Where when Emma asked about magic, she was full of owner and awe, when Regina learnt of new things magic was capable of, she felt silly, like it was all a game. Although she had to admit, when she held her daughters in her arms, the ones Emma gave birth to that look just like herself, she was overwhelmed by how real that "silly" magic really was.   
"No Emma, I can't say I've ever had the pleasure." Regina called back out. 

When Regina returned with a cup of coffee and two hot cocoas, she found her whole family, including the twins, wearing Santa hats, Emma held one out for her.   
"Really Swan?" She questioned as she traded the mug for the hat.  
"Get into the spirit Gina!" Emma beamed, craning her neck to give her partner a holiday kiss. After getting rid of the other mug, giving Henry his cocoa, Regina put on the hat and took a sip of her coffee, looking ever the grinch.   
"Presents?" Henry questioned excitedly.  
"Yeah, presents?" Emma added. Regina rolled her eyes at being the designated rule maker.  
"Very well." The Mayor sighed. "Will you do the honours Henry?" Regina asked, taking the baby from him as he plonked himself down by the Christmas tree. He picked up the biggest present there, hoping it would be for him, but alas.  
"This one's for Maeve." He grinned, giving the box to Emma with Baby B in her arms. He grabbed the second biggest and rolled his eyes reading the name tag. "This one's for Gwen." He said, far less enthused, handing the box to Regina with Baby A yawning in her arms. 

Henry was excited by the new XBox game he received, which kept him occupied until his grandparents arrived at 9:30 for breakfast. Maeve was set up in her new bouncy chair, while Emma held Gwen on her knee, sitting in the kitchen, watching Regina flip pancakes.   
"You look damn sexy when you do that." Emma smirked, watching Regina's butt wiggle as she tended the stove. Regina turned abruptly.  
"Emma! The babies!"   
"We've got a good 7 moths before they start to understand us. 7 months of kitchen dirty talk, think of the possibilities." Emma yawned, eliciting the same thing from her miniature in her arms.   
"You two are like peas in a pod." Regina rolled her eyes at her girls, before turning sympathetically to Maeve, who was comfortably bouncing away, wide awake, watching the whole thing. "And you didn't even have any coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments, kudos and bookmarks. There will be more Swan-Mills Family tics to come, so stay tuned :D


End file.
